The Zolnierz Manifesto
Intro The Zolnierz Manifesto is a manifesto written and developed by Sebo and Lasthonour, for Czechoslovakia. It was being developed from the start of 24th of June 2019. It is heavily influenced by Accordoism. Zolneirz means Soldier in Polish, as this ideology is highly militaristic, and calls for a strong military to support the spine of the country. Book Text "Sebo and I (Lasthonour) have come to realise at the state our nation, Czechoslovakia, is in so we have drawn up a solution. It involves some drastic changes to way of life for our citizens, but we think best for the future of this ideology as to us it has the possibility of solving many of Czechoslovakia's issues. We have taken inspiration from the Accordo Manifesto and have changed it around a little to match our country's issues and to solve them. The main principles behind the Zolnierz Manifesto is that nations should always be ready for war, going so far as to give citizens war equipment. Nations should always protect other nations with the same ideology to preserve the Manifesto. '' ''Nations should actively oppose Centrism, as they are practically betraying their own people by not letting the country and it's populace reach it's full potential, however only when they don't comply to the nations demands. Nations should only expand into uncaptured territory and into countries with opposing ideologies. Nations should not have taxes, but allow the king to ask gold from citizens if it is for good reason. The people have to do community service, to keep the nation in good care. This includes building roads, houses and more, repairing things, growing their own food and keeping the environment healthy along side what they already do for a job." Economy * Nations should not tax their citizens, but the king will be able to ask for any amount of gold if it is for good reason and Parliament complies. * Citizens can earn money by doing more community work then they are required. * There will be jobs. Enviroment * The people should always seek to keep the environment in check, as without it survival will be impossible. * Nations should find balance between keeping the environment healthy with expansion, construction, logging and more. * Nations should also repair the damages caused to nature from war and terrorism if possible. Foreign Policy * All countries should be willing and able to declare war on countries that threaten others who follow the Zolnierz Manifesto, otherwise they cannot expect to keep the ideology alive. * Nations are able to use all available tactics to win a battle without the restrictions imposed from above. * Centrists are the mortal enemies and should be destroyed when they don't comply to countries' demands. * Zolnierzism allows expansion throughout the globe only when they don't threaten the survival of nations following the Zolnierz Manifesto Government and Politics Nations following Zolnierzism should have a king, who is the ruling power, along with Parliament which is made up of Chancellors, Governors, and Mayors. Mayors have the least power in Parliament, whilst Chancellors have the highest. The king is not in Parliament, but is able to veto what Parliament produces ''if ''it the output does not have a 75% or more acceptance rate. * The government is allowed to do what it needs to do to keep the nation alive, but should never harm it's own citizens in any way. * Pure democracy, along with Centrism, should be avoided at all costs as it puts the country under risk of breaking apart and eventually being destroyed. Category:Document